familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Margaret Bray (1784-c1859)
According to the 1851 census for Cornwall, Margaret Bray was born in Kenwyn, Cornwall, England in 1784. She was baptised on 4th April 1784 in Gwennap, Cornwall, her parents recorded as Anthony and Hannah Bray (nee Moyle). Margaret was called by the name 'Peggy', and was her parents oldest child after their first daughter (also called Margaret) died in infancy. Her siblings were Mary and Anthony. Marriage Peggy married at aged 19 to John Long, who was also from the parish of Gwennap. The couple married in Gwennap on 30th September 1804, and witnesses to the marriage were a William Bray and George Moyle, both likely to be relations of Peggy. John signed his name on the register, and Peggy marked with a cross. The couple settled in Gwennap and had 8 known children there. John is recorded against some of the baptisms as a miner, and on others as a labourer. They are recorded at St Day parish for the earlier births, but St Mary's is recorded as their parish for later baptisms. 1841 census It is known that husband John died before the year 1841 as he is not listed in the 1841 census for Cornwall, and Peggy is listed as independent. She is recorded as aged 55 at Chappel Street, Gwennap, living with children Mary (aged 20) and James (aged 15). Where Peggy's independent source of income came from is unknown at this time. Son James is employed as a miner 1851 census In 1851, Peggy is lodging with her son John and his family at Scorrier Street, Gwennap. She is listed as aged 68 and born in Kenwyn. Death Peggy is not located in the 1861 census, so it is assumed that she died before this date. The closest matching death date is one for the December quarter of 1859 in the Truro district, but a certificate has not been obtained at this stage to verify if this is correct. Son John had a daughter born very soon after this date, and she was named Margaret, possibly after his mother. If this death does match Peggy, she would have been approximately 75 years old at the time of her death and would have outlived her husband by 20 years. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of John & Margaret Long' References *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2010199), baptism of John Long, 1784 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2010107), baptism of Margaret Bray, 1784 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1784.htm), baptisms 1784 *"England Marriages, 1538–1973 ," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFKC-K4H : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long and Margaret Bray, 30 Sep 1804 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=marriages&id=807696), marriage of John Long and Margt. Bray, 1804 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/marriages_1800.htm), marriages 1800-1809 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/JQ34-9HK : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for William Long, 30 Dec 1804 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2892751), baptism of William Long, 1804 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1804.htm), baptisms 1804 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NT6T-DYQ : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Juliana Long, 19 Mar 1810 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2893869), baptism of Juliana Long, 1810 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1810.htm), baptisms 1810 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-J4W : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long, 27 Oct 1813 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2875797), baptism of John Long, 1813 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-J44 : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for John Long, 27 Oct 1813 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1813.htm), baptisms 1813 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-RLP : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Joseph Long, 13 Feb 1816 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2876298), baptism of Joseph Long, 1816 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptism_1816.htm), baptisms 1816 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-R7V : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Catharine Long, 12 Oct 1818 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2876853), baptism of Catherine Long, 1818 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1818.htm), baptisms 1818 *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NT6T-4GX : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for Mary Long, 01 Aug 1821 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2877536), baptism of Mary Long, 1821 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1821b.htm), baptisms 1821b *"England Births and Christenings, 1538-1975," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/NFRP-97F : accessed 19 Aug 2013), John Long in entry for James Long, 24 Apr 1825 *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=baptisms&id=2878697), baptism of James Long, 1825 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/baptisms_1825a.htm), baptisms 1825a *Cornwall OPC Database, (http://www.cornwall-opc-database.org/search-database/more-info/?t=burials&id=2308466), burial of John Long, 1836 *Gwennap OPC, (http://gwennap-opc.com/burials_1836.htm), burials 1836 *Free CEN, 1841 Census - Piece: HO107/137/12 Place: Kerrier -Cornwall Enumeration District: 22 Civil Parish: Gwennap Ecclesiastical Parish: - Folio: 8 Page: 8, Address: Chapel Street *"England and Wales Census, 1841," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/MQYR-TK6 : accessed 19 Aug 2013), Peggy Long, 1841 *Free CEN, 1851 Census - Piece: HO107/1914 Place: Gwennap -Cornwall Enumeration District: 2f Civil Parish: Gwennap Ecclesiastical Parish: - Folio: 160 Page: 8 Schedule: 27, Address: Scorrier St *"England and Wales Census, 1851," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.1.1/SGKB-KPN : accessed 19 Aug 2013), Peggy Long, 1851 *Free BMD, (http://www.freebmd.org.uk/cgi/information.pl?cite=IStPrc%2FRwWcbtXTfSLb63w&scan=1), death of Margaret Long, Dec Q 1859 *"Michael Costigan Tree", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/3SX4-4H8 : accessed 2013-08-19), entry for John /LONG/ *"Michael Costigan Tree", database, FamilySearch (http://familysearch.org/pal:/MM9.2.1/3SX4-4HD : accessed 2013-08-19), entry for Margert /BRAY/ *Information from Chris Miller Category:Born in Kenwyn Category:Married in 1804 Category:Married in Gwennap Category:Year of death uncertain